Rivalry
by Ice Woman89
Summary: Fleur and Bill are happy together but what happens when Hermione comes to town to shake things up? Very, very, very similar to the show 'The Vampire Diaries'. Femslash, OOC, AU, Dark
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**I'm very new to fanfic so bear with me, please.**

**Story: Rivalry**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **Fleur and Bill are happy together but what happens when Hermione comes to town to shake things up? Very, very, very similar to the show 'The Vampire Diaries'. Contains: Femslash, OOC, AU, Dark.

**The Vampire Diaries characters won't be in it, but the personalities, plot, etc will.**

**Ex. Hermione will be like Damon, Bill will be like Stefan, Fleur will be like Elena. Things will be a little different.**

**Please know that this will **_**not**_** be a threesome in the end. Fleur will choose who she wants to be with, Bill or Hermione. (Although it may be obvious already.) XD**

**Chapter 1:**

_Fleur's POV:_

My beloved husband, Bill and I have been married for six years now. Since the day that I met him, it has been pure bliss. I couldn't ask for anything more. Everything was going our way.

"Are you ready to go, love?" Bill asked putting on his tie.

I nodded, "Yes, chéri."

We headed out to our car, going to work. I'm not sure what it is but there is something about this muggle invention that I find so appealing. Maybe it is the fact that it is relaxing and I can spend time with Bill.

My husband dropped me off and continued on his way. It was getting easier to work at Gringotts. The goblins seem to have warmed up to me. But only a little.

_Bill's POV:_

I arrived at work a little earlier than I usually do. I use to work at Gringotts with my wife but apparently they had to make a few cuts. I know it might be wrong to say or think this but I know why they kept Fleur.

I'm now working at the ministry. To be honest, I love it more than my other job. I only liked it more because I got to be near Fleur.

I've been at work for nearly eleven hours when a voice distracted me.

"You should really think about getting better security. I just walked right in here and no one stopped me."

I knew that voice. I will never forget it. I loathed it. I felt my whole body tense.

I looked up and knew who it was.

"Hermione. What are you doing here?" I asked

Hermione looked offended, "That's it? That's all I get? Where is the love Bill? I'm your little cousin! I haven't seen you in _years_ and this is how you greet me?"

"Can you blame me?" I asked

Hermione looked confused.

"The last time we talked you made it clear that you were angry with me and wanted to get back at me." I said

"Now it's my turn to say, 'can you really blame me?'" Hermione used the same tone and expression as mine.

"What do you want?" I asked ignoring her childish comeback

"I wanted to see you." Hermione said

"So you're not still sore at me?" I asked

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't say that."

"I'm tired of playing this game Hermione! Why are you here?" I asked, frustrated

"Touchy, touchy. The last I heard you were happy. Why are you acting like this?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

I sighed.

"So, how have you been?" Hermione asked

I knew it. I could easily tell she was still sore at me. Her tone and facial expression said it all.

"Hermione, I don't have time for this."

Hermione held her hands up in surrender, "Fine, when _can_ we catch up?"

"When I get home." I responded

"Okay." Hermione said and walked off

"Wait! Don't you want to know where to meet?" I asked

Hermione looked back at me, "No need. I already know where you live. Nice house by the way."

My heart dropped. How long had she known?

It was very difficult to concentrate on work. My thoughts were always on Hermione.

What was she doing here? What was she planning?

After a couple more hours, I was free to leave.

I picked up Fleur and drove us home. I was a lot less talkative than I normally am. She noticed.

"Bill? What ez wrong? Are you okay?" Fleur asked, concerned.

"I'm okay love, just had a surprise at work. Everything will be alright soon." Of course I didn't believe that.

Fleur nodded.

We got home and I unlocked the door and let Fleur in first.

I jumped when I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my little cousin smiling.

"I'll be right in Fleur." I called to her.

I quickly turned back to Hermione and shut the door, "What are you doing?" I shouted/whispered.

"I'm here to sell some cookies." Hermione said innocently

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hermione asked, annoyed

I narrowed my eyes on her.

"You said we could talk when you were done with work." Hermione said

"Yeah, when I'm settled in! Not on the front porch when I have someone with me!" I said

"Who is she?" Hermione asked, completely ignoring me.

I hesitated, I didn't want her knowing. I didn't want Fleur in danger.

"She is a friend of a friend. She needed help. I'm taking her in." I said

Hermione nodded. She didn't believe me but played along.

I saw her glance at my left hand on my ring finger.

"You have a wife Bill? Does she know?" Hermione asked

"First off, that's none of your business." I said

Hermione nodded, "And?"

I was confused, "And what?"

"Well, when someone says, 'first of all' they generally follow it up with 'and second of all.' So, what's 'second of all?'" Hermione asked

I felt anger bubbling inside me, "You think you're pretty funny don't you? Look, meet me at Horton's Bar at 11:00. Then we'll talk."

Hermione smiled, "Can't wait."

I walked into the house and saw that Fleur was starting dinner.

"What took you so long?" she asked politely

"Nothing important. Just taking care of something." I said

The time, _10:50 _flashed on my side of the bed on the stand. I carefully checked to see if my wife was still asleep before getting dressed and leaving to the bar.

I arrived a little late but saw Hermione was in no sight.

"Glad you can make it. To be honest, I didn't think you'd come." A melodic voice said in my ear.

I turned around and saw Hermione standing there.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked raising up my hands.

Hermione put up her hands, "Relax. You just want to jump right in it, don't you?"

"Come on, let me buy you a drink. We need to catch up." She said, pulling my arm

I reluctantly followed her.

We made our way to the bar and sat down.

"What can I get you two?" The barmaid asked

"Can I get a Jack Daniel's Whiskey and a…" Hermione turned to me

"White wine." I answered

Hermione stared at me, "Seriously?"

I nodded.

"A white wine for my cousin?" Hermione asked the barmaid

The barmaid gave Hermione a flirtatious smile, "Of course, anything you want."

Hermione smiled back, "Thank you."

"So?" I asked Hermione

Hermione paused, "So, how have you been?"

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't come here to check up on me. Why are you here?"

"How have you been?" Hermione asked gritting her teeth.

I decided to play by her rules…for now.

"I've been great." I said

The barmaid gave us our drinks.

There was a long pause.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I've been?" Hermione asked, sounding hurt.

"I don't really care." I said

"That hurts Bill." Hermione said

Hermione turned to me, "I'll tell you how I've been anyway. Let's see. Let me think."

I waited patiently for her.

"Oh! I got a new car. It's a Mercedes." Hermione said enthusiastically.

I narrowed my eyes, "How did you get it? You didn't kill anyone did you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You always think the worst of me, don't you? Why is that? I can be loving."

I raised my eyebrows.

"No! It was a gift." Hermione said

"From who?" I asked, shocked

"A young lady. She basically bought my love." Hermione said casually

"Where is she now." I asked

"She died." Hermione said

My mouth hung.

Hermione raised her hands defensively, "I was kidding."

I sighed, "Seriously, where is she?"

"She's with her husband on vacation." Hermione answered

"She has a husband?" I asked

Hermione nodded, "Yeah."

"Then why are you with her?" I asked

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "She has needs."

I shook my head in disgust, "You're going to break up a happy home?"

"He's doing the same thing." Hermione laughed, "He doesn't even know she is as well."

"Yeah, that's very funny." I said in an even tone.

"What have you been up to?" Hermione asked

I shook my head, "Nothing much."

Hermione shook her head slowly, "What about that "friend of a friend?"

I stopped breathing and became pale, "What about her?"

"What's her story?" Hermione asked

"Nothing. She is a friend of a friend from work and needed help. I told my friend I would take her in." I said casually

"Why doesn't your friend take her?" Hermione asked

"He doesn't have room." I said

"How long is she staying?" Hermione asked

"I don't know." I said quickly

"Is she with anyone?" Hermione asked

"That apparently never stopped you before." I said, taking a shot at her.

"You're right, that hasn't stopped me."

Perhaps I shouldn't have encouraged her.

"I was merely curious." She said

"Maybe I should take her off your hands. I will be more than happy to help her." She said with a smile

"Thank you for the offer but that's not necessary." I said quickly

"Oh come on, I'll bet you want the place all to yourself again." She said

"I don't-" I started

Hermione got up abruptly and got in my face, "I'm not stupid! I know she's your wife!" her voice rising.

Just as I thought, she knew.

"Hermione-" I began but was cut off

Hermione pointed her finger at me, "No! You thought you could get off easily. You took it too far. You took her from me. I promised you payback and I will see to it that that promise is fulfilled."

Hermione straightened her posture and smiled, "Enjoy the drink."

Hermione walked off, leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think?<strong>

**I know I'm not funny and I will do my best not to butcher Hermione's character/personality. Damon Salvatore is a true funny guy. No one like him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you for the reviews, story alerts, etc.**

**Chapter 2**

_Bill's POV:_

I woke up to my wife kissing me. As I wiped the sleep from my eyes, I smiled, "Good morning dear."

She smiled and continued kissing me. "Good morning, love. Are you ready for breakfast?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

"What would you like?" She asked

"Anything." I answered.

She nodded, "Okay. It will be ready by the time you get out of the shower." She got up and headed downstairs.

I yawned and stretched. I got up and Fleur's owl came in through the window to deliver two newspapers. We had one for magical and one for muggle. Fleur was always intrigued by them; I smiled. My smile was wiped away when the headline to the muggle newspaper caught my attention. **Teen Couple Claimed by Vicious Animal**. My heart stopped. I picked it up and read through. They were out camping in a remote area when the animal got them. Investigators aren't yet to determine what kind of animal, they suspect a wolf. The animal's intent was clear. The couple is virtually unrecognizable and forensic science will have to be used in order to identify the victims. The attack happened between midnight and three a.m.

I threw the paper to the side. I was livid. I had a pretty good idea it wasn't an animal, but Hermione. If history is repeating itself, she is trying to frame me. When I turn into my wolf form, I will be hunted.

I decided to not dwell on it for now. I would take my shower and spend the day tracking her to confront her.

* * *

><p>I came down the stairs and greeted my wife. She made a face as she looked at me. "What is wrong, Bill? Are you feeling okay?" She asked.<p>

I thought about it and realized that this was my way out. I didn't want her to know I was going to look for my cousin. I shook my head, "No, darling. I'm not feeling well. I'm thinking about calling in sick. I don't know. It just came on all of a sudden."

She gave me a worried look and I instantly felt guilty about it. I told myself this was the best way.

"Maybe I should call in as well. I can take care of you-"

"No!" I shouted too quickly. I smiled in reassurance when I saw that she had a look of fright. "I mean- I'm okay. No use in both of us calling in sick. It's not serious, plus, I wouldn't want you to catch it."

She pursued to gaze at me as if trying to figure something out. Finally she nodded, "All right. Whatever you want. Please be safe." She said stroking my hair and kissed my cheek and left. When I heard the front door close, I sighed. I hated lying to her.

* * *

><p>When I was done getting ready, I set off and tried to track Hermione. It wasn't easy. Her scent seemed to be all over the place. It took me all day to track her but I did. It was now nearly eight o' clock. I would have to make this visit short if I were to beat Fleur home.<p>

I walked into the bar and saw Hermione chatting with a woman. The woman had long black hair, tanned skin, slender figure. She was laughing at what Hermione said.

I strode over to Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. "Oh, hey, cousin! I was wondering when you would show up."

I gritted my teeth; I couldn't really talk in front of the muggle. "Well, you didn't make it very easy for me." I managed with a smile.

Hermione laughed, "It's so much fun screwing with you. It was funny watching you zig-zag around town like a _dog_." I didn't miss the pun.

I smiled at the woman next to Hermione, "Please excuse us love. I have some business I need to talk over with my cousin."

The woman looked at the both of us and nodded. Hermione stared after her longingly and looked at me, "Oh now look what you did, Bill. You chased away my dinner. Now I have to start _all over_ again with a new one. I can do it again, it's just a drag."

I became aggravated, "Hermione, I'm not in the mood. I have something I want to discuss with you." I sat down on a stool next to her.

Hermione raised her hands up in defense, "Hey, his wife wasn't treating her right, I did her a favor."

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "I'm talking about that _young couple_ you fed on. They didn't deserve t die. No one does. You either feed on animals or I will be forced to deal with you- and who are you to talk about 'treating people right'?"

"Oh. First off, how do you know it was me? Maybe you turned into the big bad wolf and killed them yourself? Secondly, I'm a very sensitive woman. How can you say that to me? I can love." She said mockingly and putting her hand up to her chest.

I thought about it in horror for a moment and then realized something. "It couldn't have been me because it wasn't a full moon last night."

"So we are the _only_ two that could have possibly have done it?" She asked incredulously.

I gave her a mocking smile, "I stopped by the morgue. I recognized your work."

Hermione smiled, "I'm flattered. Tell me, does Fleur know you howl at the moon?"

I knew what she was asking. She wanted to know if Fleur knew about me being a werewolf. "She doesn't have to know." I said

Hermione tsked, "Lying to your wife, Bill? Not a good move to a happy marriage."

"She hasn't known for the six years. I'm not sure how she would react." I mentally slapped myself. Why was I opening up to her?

Hermione nodded, "Maybe the next time there is a full moon and she finds you chained up, you can explain you wanted to try something new with your sex life."

I looked at her. I knew she was playing with me. "As I've said, don't kill anyone." I got up and turned, "And stop sleeping with other men's stranger wives." I said annoyed. I started to walk off.

"So, is your wife up for grabs? You're not a stranger to me." I heard from behind me. I whipped around and saw that she was gone.

I became nervous hoping that she wasn't on her way to Fleur. I ran out of the bar in full speed and raced home.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? <strong>

**In the next chapter, Fleur meets Hermione.**


End file.
